


Our Little Secret

by cheshirerave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirerave/pseuds/cheshirerave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a excuse for some smut. Also who doesn't like daddy kink I mean come on its pretty awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

The red minivan pulled up In front of the elementary school, Louis smiled when he saw his son Harry waving goodbye to his friends. "Hey Haz, how was school?" He asked as the young boy climbed into the passenger seat. "It was okay." Harry replied mindlessly staring out the window. Louis sighed as he drove home. When they pulled into the driveway Harry quickly ran into the house. What's up with him today? Louis thought, grabbing his sons backpack and making his way into the house. "Harry." Louis called whilst closing the front door. "What.?" He answered slowly. Louis walked Into the living room and he felt like his heart shattered. Harry has tear stains on his cheeks and tears welled up in his eyes.  
Louis knelt down beside the small boy. "Hazz what's wrong?" Harry looked up at his father. "All the boys at school are kissing girls and I haven't had my first kiss yet." "Oh, well your only 10 love. Give it a few years." Louis soothed the curly hair boy. "C...can I kiss you daddy?" Before Louis could respond Harry smashed his small lips against his."  
Louis instantly pulled away. "Ha..Harry you can't do that." Looking down at his son Louis felt his heart break. Harry looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Why not daddy do you not like me?" Harry sniffled. Louis sighed. "Of course I do Harry but Daddies and Sons aren't supposed to kiss like that." Harry nodded and exited the living room, heading up to his room and closing the door behind him with a loud thud. Louis turned on the television to try and forget what just happened. Harry was only 10, and Louis didn't even think he was going to be curious about anything the least bit sexual until he was 13. A while later Louis went up to Harry's room to check on him. Opening the door the small boy was nowhere to be seen. "Harry?" Louis spoke softly. With no response he went over to the bed and look underneath. Harry was curled up in a blanket facing the wall. "Harry come out please."  
"No, your mad." Harry spat back. " I promise I'm not love, just come out so we can talk okay.?" Louis waited a moment before Harry crawled out, his eyes and cheeks were a rose colour. "I..I'm so sorry daddy." The small boy sobbed. Louis sat down on the bed and pulled Harry into his lap. "Don't be sorry Haz, you were just curious that's all."Louis kissed Harry's tousled curls, while Harry cuddled closer to his father. "Daddy I'm tired." Harry yawned. Louis smiled down at his son and laid him down on the bed. Louis lay beside him and eventually fell asleep.  
Rolling over Louis glanced at the small alarm clock that read 3:00am, he stretched his arms out to realize Harry wasn't beside him. Slowly sitting up he scanned the room, but the green eyes boy was no where to be found. "Harry?" He whispered. Louis got out of the bed and noticed the bedroom door was slightly open. Peeking into the hallway he stepped into the darkness. Walking a little bit further he approached the bathroom door. "Harry are you alright?" Louis reached for the door handle but stopped when he heard his son sob. "Daddy I don't know what's going on." Louis bit his lip. He thought Harry was probably sleep walking. "Harry can you open the door.?" Louis tried the handle but Harry locked the door. "I thought if I went to the bathroom it would go away but it didn't." Louis could hear shuffling around on the other side of the door and started to panic. "Sweetie please open the door and let me help you." He tried to remain calm to not scare the fragile boy. Louis heard more shuffling before the door slowly opened. The small hallway light up from the light in the washroom. Harry ran into his fathers arms, hugging him tightly. "What's wrong Haz?" Louis asked curiously, lifting Harry's chin to look up at him. "It...it won't go away Daddy and its starting to hurt." Harry pointed down to the bulge Inside his Spider-Man pyjama pants. Louis bit his lip. "How long has that been like that.?" Harry shook his head. "I don't know, maybe 3 hours." Louis knelt down and pushed the curls out of the boys face. "Harry, I know your probably to young for this but uhh, do you know what masterbating is.?" Louis felt his cheeks burn. He never thought he would be the one to have to teach Harry this stuff. He was supposed to learn it in school. "I heard Liam talking about it once with Niall." Harry giggled. Louis sighed of course he heard it from his friends. "Can you help me daddy.?" Louis felt his cock twitch. "Harry..I.." Harry grabbed the small bulge in his own pants. "P..please daddy." Louis knew it was wrong. My god he was getting turned on by his 10 year old son. But he couldn't stand to see his baby boy in pain. Louis picked Harry up and carried him back to his bed. He then set the small boy on the bed. "Can you take your pants off for me love.?" Louis sat beside his son. Harry nodded and quickly took off his small pants. His hard cock slapping up against his chubby stomach. Louis gulped before laying Harry down on his back in the middle of the large bed. Louis pushed Harry's legs open and sat between them. "Harry you can't tell anyone about this alright.?" Harry's cheeks were flushed, the top button of his shirt unbuttoned revealing his smooth chest. "I won't daddy I promise just p..please help me." He begged. Louis nodded before slowly reaching for the curly haired boys cock. Louis was surprised at how big it was, not being much smaller than his own at that age. Even though Harry only being 10. Louis rubbed his thumb on the slit, earning a shaky moan from Harry. Louis looked down at the hard cock in his hand. licking his lips he bent his head down and licked a strip from the base and swirling his tongue around the head. Harry gripped Louis' hair tight, making the older man moan around his length. Louis felt like his cock was going to burst, and Harry pulling his hair didn't help at all. Needing to relieve some tension, he unzipped his jeans tugging them off before palming his own dick through the thin fabric of his boxers. Harry moved his hips in sync with Louis bobbing his head, almost hitting the back of the blue eyed boys throat. "Daddy oh god." Harry moaned. Louis pulled off with a pop, before quickly replacing his mouth with his soft hand, stroking Harry fast so he would cum. "Come on Haz cum for daddy." Louis bit his lip as he watched his son buck his hips into his hand. Louis was lost in the moment when Harry whimpered, painting Louis' lips white. Louis moaned, licking the salty substance off his thin lips. Harry slumped back against the mattress, his chest heaving. Louis crawled up to his son and kissed his sweaty forehead. "Did I do good daddy.?" Harry asked, still out of breathe. "Yes, you did good, now lets go clean you up." Louis moaned when Harry crawled Into his lap, brushing his cock. The man had almost completely forgotten about himself, too lost in pleasing Harry. Carrying him to the bathroom Louis sat him on the tiled counter and unbuttoned his shirt before sliding it off his tiny frame. Louis was about to start Harry a bath when the boy nudged Louis' cock with his foot. "Does it hurt like mine did daddy.?" Harry asked curiously. Louis backed away before replying as best as he could. "N..no" he gulped. "Can I help you like you helped me.?" The small boy asked reaching for The band on Louis' boxers. "It's okay Harry I can do it myself." Harry shook his head. "Daddy you can't lick your penis." Louis couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not going to Harry, I'm going to use my hand." He lifted Harry into the bathtub and began to wash his brown curly locks. "Daddy?" Harry looked up at his dad. "Yes?" Louis asked, rinsing the shampoo out of his sons thick hair."Can you come into the bath with me.?" Louis thought for a moment. "Uh sure." He agreed. Getting up and slipping out of his boxers, he sat down beside Harry. The small boy instantly wrapped his small hand around the older mans aching cock. "Why is yours so much bigger than mine.?" Louis used all his willpower to not just shove his dick down Harry's throat. All he wanted to do was make Harry a writhing mess. "B..because I'm older than you are." "Will mine be like yours one day?" Harry lazily began stroking the large shaft. "Y..yes" Louis choked out. "Jesus Harry."Harry bent forwards, flicking his tongue on the tip. Louis shivered. "Daddy it tastes funny." Harry spoke softly with disgust. "I know love but it makes daddy feel good." The boys father grinned. "You want to make daddy feel good right?" Harry nodded, ducking his head down again the suck on the tip. Louis could feel the familiar bubbling in his lower abdomen, so he pulled Harry off his cock. "Open your mouth Harry." Louis began fisting his cock. Harry was confused at first but opened his mouth, and gripping Louis' Thighs with his tiny hands. "Yeah just like that Haz nice and wide for daddy." Seeing his son being so eager and small pushed Louis over the edge and he came all over Harry's small delicate face. Harry poked his tongue out and tasted the unfamiliar substance. "Eww it tastes gross." The boy grimaced. Louis pulled Harry into his arms, kissing the top of his wet hair. After a few moments of lying in the tub Harry turned to look up at his father. "Why can't I tell anyone that I make you feel good daddy.?" Harry asked naively. "Because it's a secret." Louis replied tensely. The green eyes boy shook his head. "I thought secrets were bad." He spat, like it was venom. "Not now they aren't, it just our little secret, you wouldn't want to so this with someone else would you.?" Louis asked suspiciously. Harry shook his head in agreement, slowly resting his head against his fathers chest he whispered with a tiny grin plastered on his tiny frangible features. "Our little Secret."


End file.
